un titled
by reader.discretion.advised
Summary: im not actully done with this story but i just had to put it up, sorry for any problems this causes.


MAX'S P.O.V.

Even I don't know what we are doing in London, it's all a blur how we got here. I guess it was Nudge who wanted to come here in the first place. Plus, total never got to finish seeing the wax museum. But there we were, at the train station. Platform 9, waiting for the train to come.

"god, this train is taking forever" said Iggy, leaning back against the brick wall. "WOAH!"

Iggy had fallen through the wall. It was as if it weren't there. Like magic…. We all rushed to help up Iggy, and ended up walking over, onto the other side of the barrier. It looked just like a normal train station, except the sign said platform 9 and ¾ which was just plain weird.

"Oh em geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!' said Nudge, literally sounding just like that. And from the stares we got from the random robed people, I am pretty sure they knew that we were different.

They all started staring at us and whispering to their friends, I was all like, HELLO?! WE CAN SEE YOU POINTING?! ITS NOT LIKE WE ARENT HERE?!

* * *

HERMOINE'S P.O.V.

Its not like it's not a normal school, you miss a year, you just might as well make it up. I told the guys I was going back and they just laughed.

"Your going back?!" laughed Ron, "You think they aren't going to think your some loony?!"

"Yeah," continued harry, "they're just going to treat you like your some space alien, just because you fought voldemort. Plus, you are going to be a whole year older than them all."

But I didn't care, I was going back, and I didn't care what they said. They came with me to bid me farewell, and just as I was about to board the train, "Oh em geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" the mocha skinned girl with the dark hair and all of her friends, were obviously muggles.

"wow, who are they?" said harry, staring at the tall girl, she looked like the leader, and had long brown hair, streaked with blonde. She was helping the red head up, the cute red head might I add….

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V.

I wish these people would stop staring at us. Its like we just threw out our wings and jumped up into the air, but we didn't and they're still staring. Its so uncomfortable.

* * *

HERMOINE'S P.O.V.

"Maybe we should go up to them and just say hi?"

"no! what are you crazy?!"

I agree with Ron, but I'm not going to disagree with harry. He got madder than ever last week. All I did was forget to make his coffee decaf, he practically exploded.

"well, I'm going up to them, I don't care what you say Harry."

"I'll come too!" I said, just to get away from Harry.

We walked up to them and they introduced themselves as, Nick, Max, Tiffany-Krystal, Ariel and Captain Terror. The red head was Iggy, I love that name.

* * *

HARRY'S P.O.V.

I don't know how long they were over there, but soon enough, I gave in and went over to them. But only because the train was just about to leave. When I got over there, nobody seemed to care that they weren't going to Hogwarts. Hermione seemed to be engulfed in talking to the blind dude, and Ron was making farting noises with the little boy, Captain Terror.

The brunette, Max, came up to me and said "So, you're the famous, Harry Potter. Your friends have told me so much about you.".

"they have?" I replied, "I never thought they would have mentioned me."

"well, they did, and I think it would be cool, if y'all could come out with us some time?".

Was she asking me out? She was cute, and I m pretty sure she was flirting. So of course, I said sure. That's just the thing that people do. Plus, Ginny and I weren't going all to well, she broke up with me and now is going out with some twenty year old jerk. All I can say is, Ginny, have a nice life.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V.

He was cute, dark hair, and that awesome scar. And hey, if Fang can flirt with the red haired wonder, then I wan flirt with this Potter guy.

I know just what your thinking, making people jealous isn't exactly the way to get a guy to finally ask you out, but really, I'm out of options.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
